His single salvation
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: Oh God, never in my life did I ever wish upon you for anything. But here was just one thing that I would like to ask from you. I don't mind how long it would take... Just let me find her… When she comes to this world once more… Let me be... Let me be her servant... forever...


Happy Halloween for you!

I can't say how long I have been wanting to publish this story and today on this nice Halloween Day, I have decided to do so.

I love you Alucard!

Ah, but for those who read this, this is not a Romance fic, I do not want any romance between Alucard and Integra.

This is a pure master and her dog fic, so consider it before reading.

Enjoy~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The first time - <strong>**500 years ago **

Alucard was on his way back to his room in the basement of the Hellsing manor after a fairly easy mission of killing some ghouls and turning one police girl into one of his kind. This wasn't what he had planned originally, but his master and he could definitely use another loyal servant, a strong one not to mention. Besides, it was never a bad thing to save a life, regardless of the way of saving. Technically, she was dead, but she was still as much alive and then again, since when did Alucard care about these small, tiny details. Right now, he could really use some blood and wine before his needed rest. As soon as he got to his room, he sat on his chair, the only visible furniture other than the small round table, with a bottle of wine and a pair of cups, right next to it. He poured himself some wine and reached for his inner pocket for a pack of blood. Sucking that police girl dry wasn't enough to make him even half full. Actually, he hadn't been full for a long time already seeing as a certain somebody refuses to give him her blood. Anyway, the thing that he pulled out wasn't a pack of blood. In its stead, there was an old, crumpled, but neatly folded piece of paper. It was a letter to him… 500 years ago to say the least. He opened it to see smuggled letters with the only visible word of 'Goodbye' at the end, but the contents of it was still in his mind as clear as the starry sky.

"_Hi! My name is Lina" the girl smiled brightly "What's yours?" and offered me her hand "Let's be friends!"_

Alucard smiled at the reminiscence of the past. He took a sip of wine from his cup as he slowly drifted into slumber

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" I felt myself waking up, however, my eyes refused to open. After continuous turning around and failed attempts of trying to go back to sleep, I finally decided to wake up. From the looks of it, it must had already been in the afternoon. Well, it was about the right time for me to wake up. I didn't remember the last time I had woken up early.. No thanks to that pig's hormones… And my butt still hurt like hell… Well, no point in brooding over, what I really wanted to do right now was getting the heck out of this enormous king sized bed in an enormous room filled with sharp smelling perfume. I took a cold shower, got dressed and was ready to go out to my usual place.<p>

I walked to the hill right behind the pig's mansion. The hill overlooked the whole city and on its peak, stood a tall lone tree, separated from the forest only a few dozen yards away. I walked right to it and sat down against it. The breeze felt good, definitely better than that suffocating room. The season was shifting to summer, but the weather was pleasant nonetheless. I yawned as my eyelids closed down volunteeringly.

About five minutes later, I heard some stepping sounds. The sound was light, so there must be only one person. I felt that person coming closer, but I didn't bother opening my eyes to look, let's just pretend that I was asleep.

Two minutes… Three minutes… Five minutes… Ten minutes have passed by, but I could still feel the gaze on me… I opened my eyes to tell that person to fuck off and leave me alone, but…

"Ah! I was wondering when will you be waking up." The person in question turned out to be a girl and that creature with nothing in between the legs was directing her ridiculously radiating smile right at my face. "My name is Lina, what's yours?"

This… was a nightmare… No way I was going to deal with this… I should just close my eyes and ignore –

"Oh, are you sleepy? Then I'll just wait here until you wake up, okay?"

My eyes twitched from annoyance. Was this girl stupid or something? "Vlad" I said irritably.

"Eh?" the girl waited for me to repeat what I just said, but no way in hell was I going to do that. You missed what you missed

"Oh, you mean your name is Vlad right? Nice to meet you" I opened my right eye to see that she was offering me a hand… What the hell?

"You know my name so go away already" I grumbled

"Eh Why?"

'_Why you ask? Because I'm fucking annoyed right now, I don't want to deal with you'_ was what I was going to say, but she beat me to it

"I didn't ask just to know your name" She continued "Let's be friends"

I opened my eyes in surprise as my mouth dropped into a 'Huh?'

"I wanted to be friends with you, Vlad"

At that time, I thought she was crazy. Her words really didn't make any sense to me, but after that meeting, she came to bother me day after day with her stories, fairy tales on and on, while I just tried to ignore her and get on with my needed sleep.

She had been annoying at first, but gradually, it became hard to ignore her, I wanted to hear more of her stories, answering her small questions and actually asking for some more details here and there. It has been a month since then. The weather was getting warmer by the day, marking the entrance of summer. The only place, where the cool breeze still blew was on to of this hill. No matter what season, this had always been my favorite place, a secluded, not affected by the flow of time and dirt of civilization, a place to relax and sleep. There had been some disturbance lately, but I didn't mind it as much as I had originally thought.

Speaking of disturbance, wasn't she quite late today? Not like I cared or anything, I woulds get more peace and quiet if she wasn't here! But still…

A few minutes later, I saw her walking up the hill. I sighed in relief… Wait what? Relief? What was that? But now that she was getting closer, I noticed that her steps were irregular and slow. She was carrying a basket as well… as wearing a long sleeved, high collared shirt a long dress and socks… Winter fashion much?

"Vlad! She shot her smiling beams "I'm sorry that I was late."

"As if I care" I turned away, kicking all previous thoughts to the back of my mind

"I actually baked some scones" She ignored my comment. She was really good at that, by the way. "Please try them out" she took one from the basket and handed it to me. Although she was holding it with both her hands, they were still trembling.

'_Whatever…'_ I thought as I took the offered sweet and bit down to it.

"Ummm… So… How is the taste?" She asked

"It's eatable" I commented as she smiled in answer

She took a piece for herself and ate away in happiness. I looked at her as a small smile made its way to my face. However, it quickly turned into a frown when I saw some dark spots from under her sleeves and collar. Were those bruises? Was she beaten up? When I finished eating she asked me if I wanted more. That was when an idea came to my mind. "I guess" I said "I don't like wasting food"

She happily obliged by taking another scone from the basket and handling it to me. I reached out but instead of the scone, I grabbed her arm. She flinched in surprise and gasped in pain. I got closer, settled the treat on her hand down inside the basket again

"Vlad?"" she protested

I tightened my grip upon her and pulled her sleeve upwards

"Ah!"

"What are these?" I asked, my voice indicated the demand for truths

"I-" she averted her eyes from mine, but then turned to my direction again "I just fell down some stairs" and smiled again

"Liar" I felt something rising in my chest "Why are you still smiling?" I didn't realize that my voice was getting louder "There's no way that these bruises were created by falling down the stairs! You were beaten up, weren't you!?"

She looked at me with wide eyes when she suddenly grew a small smile "Nothing can escape your eyes, Vlad"

Why the hell… "Why the hell are you still smiling?" I shouted as I gripped her arm even tighter "Shouldn't you be crying? Hating? Cursing those people?" I panted from all the shouting

"Thank you for worrying about me" she smiled

"Who was?!" I barked back

"But it's not like anything will change even if I cried. People might pity me for it, but it's not the thing I want from them. I would rather smile at them in order to see them smiling back at me" she smiled "You are the same too, right Vlad? Even though you hated me so much at the beginning, now you also show me your smile once in a while. I'm happy just with seeing that."

"Tch!" I let go of her arm and turned back to my sitting place. "Whatever… And give me that scone"

She chuckled as she obliged to my order

Time passed as I gradually felt myself warming up to her. But of course, the happy times are not bound to last forever. It didn't take long for that pig to notice my frequent ventures to the hill and my late homecomings.

"You have been quite busy these days, Vlad. Anything I should know about?" that pig asked

"Nothing that you should bother yourself with, master Clitford" I answered

"You seem to be getting along with your new girlfriend. Lina, wasn't it? Introduce me to her sometime" he snickered

"Not really, she is just getting in the way of my beauty sleep."

"Is that so?" he asked skeptically

"Anyways, if there's nothing else, I would get going now. This mansion is so hot, I can hardly breathe. I'll be back by sundown, Master." I said as I walked away, oblivious to the smile he was having on his face.

After that day, that pig didn't order me to come to his room for about a week. Good thing, maybe he had found a new toy

That day, I went to the hill again, bringing with me a book about God that Lina said she wanted to read. I had been looking for it for a week in that pig's library. I ran with unfamiliar excitement of imagining her happy face to the usual place and sat there to wait for her. On the way I did notice some commotion in the town, but didn't pay attention to it I flipped through the book, but the breeze slowly made me sleepy, so without any resistance, I gave in to the temptation and closed my eyes

"_Vlad… Vlad…"_

"_Who is calling me…?"_

"_Vlad…"_

"_This voice… Lina?"_

"_Vlad…."_

"_Lina, where are you?"_

"_Vlad… Vlad… Save me!"_

"Lina!" my eyes burst open. What was that dream? I had a bad feeling about this. How long had I been sleeping? Where was she? Why hadn't she come yet? I looked around when I suddenly felt something on the tip of my fingers. The soil was disordered. Someone must have buried something here. I quickly dug it up to see a small wooden box, inside of it was a letter addressed to me.

'To Vlad,

I'm writing this letter to you because I cannot bring myself to see you again. I feel so dirty, so humiliated, so disappointed that I couldn't do anything but scream for help. I miss you so much… I want to see you so much… but I can't, not anymore. I hate myself for being so weak. If I was to be reincarnated… I want to be stronger… I… am happy to have had you as my friend. Though the time was short, I will never forget it.

Goodbye.

Your friend, Lina.'

I clenched the paper and ran like mad to the town. _'That commotion this noon, it couldn't have been!'_

I squeezed through the crowd of people when I finally reached the church "LINA!" I shouted. She was hanging on a rope tied tightly on the Jesus' cross. I got closer "Lina…" I called her name, but no, she was… gone… "No… No… Nooo!" I didn't want to believe it, not something like this. I ran back to the hill and cried for the first time in my life. I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

Next morning, not wanting to wake up to face the new day, I turned myself from the sun. The reality, however, was not so forgiving. The sound of rustling paper opened my eyes. _'Lina…'_ I sat up to read the letter again.. and again… and again.. and again and again… Still nothing. This was reality, something I could never escape from.

I walked back to the mansion, my mind was blank, my chest felt empty…

"Oh Vlad, you're finally back"

I snapped back to reality "Yes, Master Clitford"

"Have you woken up from your nice little dream then?"

I didn't answer

"You have been so weird, I just couldn't help, but force myself to get rid of that bug that was messing with you" he smiled

'_Bug? He couldn't mean… Lina?"_ I came to realization _'So it was you!'_

"Yes master" I faked "She was really starting to get on my nerves. I can't thank you enough"

He laughed triumphantly "Of course, of course, no need to thank me. However, I'll be expecting you tonight" he said as he walked away

"Certainly" I said

'_It shall be you last…' _

'_**Fight! God's will is for us to fight. God spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. To truly pray, you must fight. And if we pray enough, God shall finally descend upon us from the Heavens…'**_

* * *

><p>"A dream?" I wiped the wetness away from my eyes to see that it was blood "How ridiculous…" I mumbled as I folded the paper and returned it to its place.<p> 


End file.
